Fire and Rain
by BubblyBooks
Summary: " 'Wha-' Suddenly, it all came rushing back. " A trip to check out some demonic activity takes a dramatic turn. Lost in fire and rain, what will they do?


**Disclaimer: All characters/world belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><em>I've written a couple of fanfics before but just for fun, never trying to actually make them good but I got into a deal with my friend DauntlessRunner46 and for every four fanfics that she posts I have to post one.<em>_So! Allow me to introduce myself, I…. can't really tell you anything about myself bc stranger danger! But I am a dedicated and passionate fangirl who eats mashed potato and has an inny bellybutton. _

_So now that you know my life story, I present to you…. *trumpet* du du dudu! Fire and Rain._

* * *

><p>It hurt. God it hurt.<p>

The whole world was on fire. Everything was a blur of red and searing heat shot up Clary's leg, competing with the stabbing pain in her side for dominance. It was endless… agony…

Until it wasn't. Someone had apparently thrown water on the fire, because suddenly the pain died down and Clary became aware of her soaked condition. Slowly, Clary could see shadows amongst the red, shadows that eventually became red tinged blurs and finally, a head. A beautiful blond, concerned, wet head and a muscular body kneeling over her.

"Jace" she breathed.

Jace slouched and sat back on his heels in relief, a sigh escaping his lips. He was holding his steele so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"Thank god you're okay."

"Wha-" Suddenly, it all came rushing back.

* * *

><p>Jace slammed his foot on the brake, causing Isabelle and Simon to jerk apart in the backseat, Cary brought her other hand up to hold the handle, her eyes wide with terror. They had been driving straight but the road turned to the right and they had been seconds away from going over the edge.<p>

Silently thanking god for the flash of lightning that just potentially saved their lives, Clary turned to Jace worriedly.

Jace rubbed his face tiredly. "I can't see in this rain" he muttered.

The rain was pounding on the windscreen and the windscreen wipers were going so fast they looked like they were going to fall of any minute and were making an annoying squeaking sound.

"This road sucks even in good weather." Clary said soothingly. "Just let Simon drive."

Jace gave her the Clary-I'm-not-doing-that look that he'd given her the last two times she'd suggested it.

"Please" Clary begged.

Jace hesitated.

"I'm scared" she said meekly.

Jace finally gave in. "Fine"

Simon whooped in the back. "Yeah Mr Badass. Let me drive. I'm a pro" he said stretching his arms out.

"Shut up or I'll squish you like the leech you are." Jace snapped.

Everyone stared at him. Jace had warmed up to Simon a lot over the last six months and although they often exchanged insults and comebacks in banter, Jace's voice had been deadly serious.

He shut his eyes for a second. "Sorry. Just stressed."

He opened his eyes again. Everyone was still looking at him.

He smiled lazily and rolled his eyes. "I know I'm amazingly good looking, some might even call it god-like, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop staring and get in the car."

Simon frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

Jace held up his hand to stop him. "I know how hard this must be, but please. I'll make it up to you with a picture you can gawk at later. I know Clary has some pretty interesting ones." He said, smiling seductively at Clary.

Clary looked embarrassedly at the ground, flinching at a loud clap of thunder.

"Ew!" Protested Isabelle loudly. "C'mon Simon." She said, nudging him towards the door, still making a disgusted face at Jace and Clary.

Clary and Jace sat in the back, Isabelle in the front passenger seat and Simon in the driver's. Simon started up the car, squinting at the road ahead. If Simon had to squint with his vampire senses then it was seriously bad.

The storm had come on pretty suddenly. It was overcast but none of them really cared nor noticed. They were on their way to check out some demonic activity a far while away. Simon had been with Isabelle and tagged along. Alec was going to meet them there after Magnus'.

Then the heavens decided to open up and unleash one of the worst storms of the century upon them. And they were lost.

Simon drove along, still struggling but not nearly as much as Jace had been.

"Slow down! There's a bridge!" Jace yelled.

"I know ! Keep your knickers on! "Simon replied, mocking Jace's tone.

Clary stifled a snicker and Jace frowned down at her, but dropping the act smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh my goooodddd. It's soooo hot in here!" Izzy groaned, fanning herself with her hand. She had her seat back and her eight inch heeled feet crossed over on the dashboard. Lightning flashed behind her.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave?" Jace asked innocently.

Izzy threw a packet of mints at him.

He tried to dodge it but in the small space, there wasn't anywhere he could move and it hit him square in the forehead.

"Ow!" He complained loudly, rubbing his forehead. "That could have killed me you know! If that was just a few centimetres off, you could have hit my temple and I could have died. You're a murderer Isabelle Lightwood!"

Isabelle scoffed and everyone laughed at Jace's sooky expression.

Just as the loudest clap of thunder yet sounded, fork lightning struck a large tree just up ahead. Flames exploded from the leaves and it began falling onto the road. Onto them.

Simon slammed on the brakes and the car skidded on the flooded roads, spinning, heading towards the forest by the side of the road. Clary only had time to let out an ear-piercing scream before the car was mangled beyond recognition against the trees.

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty ladies and gentlemen! That is the first chapter. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this so leave me any ideas you guys have otherwise I'll just have to wing it!<em>

_What'd you think? Did you like it? Cos I honestly don't know if that was really good or really bad so yeah. Feedback and ideas are much appreciated! Until next chapter….._

_Too Da Loo! Read and Review! :D_

_~Melie_


End file.
